Como siempre
by Calcifera
Summary: AU en el que Ace y Marco son una pareja que debido a sus continuas discusiones, quizás no dure mucho. Aparición de otros personajes como Luffy, Law, Thatch...
1. Comienzo del fin

Se levantó la mañana de un lunes para ir a clase, aunque se le pegaban las sábanas, consiguió vestirse y desayunar. Siempre iba lento de un lugar hacia otro, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo (por esta misma razón perdía numerosas veces el tren que le llevaba al instituto). De camino miraba las notificaciones de su móvil, había algunas de su grupo de amigos, Sabo y Luffy, algunas preguntas de compañeros sobre qué deberes había para entonces (como si él lo supiera), pero ni rastro de la notificación que buscaba.

Ace tenía novio, mientras que él iba al último curso de preparatoria, su chico ya iba a la universidad, él le veía tan maduro, tan intelectual, no parecía de esos universitarios que solo bebían e iban de fiestas de noche. Marco sabía divertirse pero ante todo era responsable. Ace siempre había considerado que Marco le había ayudado a enderezarse y a elegir siempre lo mejor, desde que le conoció.

_-Cuando estaban a punto de entrar en la preparatoria, Sabo, Ace y Luffy hablaban de lo mal que les iban a ir los próximos cursos._

_-Que no os extrañe que deje de hablar por "whats", fijo que tengo que guardarlo bajo llave para que no me entretenga. –Bromeaba Sabo._

_-Venga, ya será para menos! –Decía el moreno pecoso._

_-Pues al final mi padre se ha salido con la suya y tendré que tomar clases de un profesor particular. –Dejó soltar un bufido, pensando en las horas de videojuegos que ya veía desaparecer. –Un universitario._

_-Buah. Y tu padre cree que un universitario podrá ayudarte? Si solo piensan en ir de fiesta! –Pensaba el único rubio de los amigos. –O al menos es lo que pienso hacer yo cuando lo sea._

_Luffy asintió con la cabeza cruzándose los brazos._

_-Yo lo sé, pero él no. Es un tal Marco._

_-Marco? –Se extrañó Ace. –Je, menudo nombre. _

Fue un recuerdo que le golpeó de repente. Esa había sido su primera expresión de su actual pareja, reírse de su nombre. "Qué maduro", sonrió pensándolo. Cuando llegó al instituto entró por los pelos, pues el conserje Jimbei le dejó entrar a pesar de haber cerrado ya la puerta y haberla abierto especialmente para él. Ese conserje y él se habían hecho grandes amigos desde que Ace entró al instituto, y esa amistad se traducía en detalles así. Llegó bien a clase y así empezó el lunes, el típico lunes en el que sin querer iba a empezar a pensar en cosas que le transformarían anímicamente y psíquicamente.

Ante las miradas cansadas de sus profesores tenía un poco de tiempo para mirar el facebook. Él jamás se había considerado celoso, pero era obvio que comparando la actividad en la página entre su novio y él, quitando las peticiones de los juegos de Luffy del Candycrush, la suya era nula, mientras que la de Marco estaba llena de fotos etiquetadas, de comentarios de compañeros, de links compartidos... A pesar de lo abierto que había sido siempre, desde la muerte de su madre se había ido retrayendo, por ello aunque hablara y se llevara bien con la gente, jamás profundizaba con nadie, a excepción de estos 3 chicos. Lo único más parecido a otro amigo era su compañero de mesa, Law. Dejando a un lado su tono contestón con todo el mundo, le caía bien por lo despreocupado que era a veces y cómo siempre le preguntaba francamente cómo estaba.

Ese día el pecoso era un saco de suspiros, solo pensaba en Marco, y es que no le contestaba a ningún mensaje. La noche anterior habían tenido una fuerte discusión y ambos tenían demasiado orgullo para volver a hablar. Reflexionando sobre ello... Seguirían siendo pareja tras la última discusión?

* * *

Espero que esta historia guste, va a ser más psicológica que otra cosa, así que aquellos que quieran sufrir un poco, pasen y vean! Cuantos más reviews, más ganas tendré de continuar! *^* Aunque con que lo siga una persona lo continuaré, porque esta historia tengo ganas de escribirla.

Gracias por pasarse~


	2. Comienzo del fin II

Tras unas horas eternas en las que había dado algunas cabezadas sin que los profesores se percataran, notó que alguien le daba ligeros tirones de pelo. Se giró y vio a su compañero Law con cara de aburrido.

-Hay que ver.. –Suspiró este.- Hoy no me has dado nada de conversación, casi me he visto obligado a atender!

-Perdona tío. –Apoyó su barbilla sobre la mano y miró hacia la pizarra.- Ya es la hora del descanso, no? –El moreno le contestó asintiendo con la cabeza. –Genial, nos vemos luego.

-En el mismo sitio y a la misma hora. –Bromeó hablando de sus asientos. Pero Ace no alcanzó a escucharle. Acaso él le había molestado en algún momento? Siempre hacía comentarios sarcásticos que a veces ofendían a los compañeros más pesados, pero nunca al pecoso. Suspiró otra vez y busco entre la multitud a su grupo de amigos.

Ace con su paso lento alcanzó a Luffy y a Sabo, el primero corría para que nadie le quitara el sitio en la cafetería y el segundo tenía miedo de que el primero se perdiera y acabara fuera del instituto sin posibilidad de volver a entrar en el día (un miedo real, pues había pasado más veces de las que al rubio le gustaría admitir, aunque Luffy no se avergonzaba de que su pasión por la comida le llevara a hacer... locuras.) Cuando entraron en la cafetería sus dos amigos se pusieron en la cola y él buscó una mesa para sentarse. Allí sacó el móvil y ¡Sorpresa! Notificación de... Rayleigh. "Hola! Lo siento pero no podré ir hoy a la cita que tenía con los ingleses porque me han surgido unos asuntos..." Dejó de leer. No solo no era de Marco, si no que el mensaje recibido no iba para él. Siguió "Avisa a tu padre, que no consigo hacerme con él! Nos vemos." Y... un icono de un beso? Ace pensó que Rayleigh quizás estaba un poco borracho al haber puesto ese icono, por anécdotas que le había contado Roger, cuando su amigo estaba borracho se volvía muy cariñoso. Se lo reenvió a su padre y miró a todos los lados de la cafetería. En ese momento le daba rabia ver a parejas felices, parejas juntas, amigos que se querían en secreto y lo demostraban dándose ligeras muestras de cariño y bromeando. Eso que le pasaba no era sano! Tenía tanto dolor, tantas cosas calladas que no estaba bien consigo mismo. Empezaba a ponerse algo dramático cuando el móvil volvió a sonar. Esta vez la notificación sí era de Marco. El corazón le dio un vuelco y tragó saliva sonoramente. ¿Lo miraba ya? Los chicos vendrían en un momento y se pondrían a curiosear qué le habían mandado. Dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y vio que justo acababan de llegar.

-Perdona Ace, Luffy ha visto que no quedaban albóndigas y ha obligado al camarero a mirar por todo el almacén.

-¡Y ha encontrado 4! –Exclamó Luffy con orgullo y alegría.

-Genial. –Contestó intentando buscar una excusa para ausentarse.- Ahora que habéis llegado, voy al baño.

Se alejó y sus amigos empezaron a comer de sus bandejas. Luffy admiraba su comida mientras la comía, pero Sabo tardaba más entre bocado y bocado. Luffy se dio cuenta y le preguntó.

-No te vas a comer eso? –Empezó a alargar la mano pero Sabo le dio un manotazo de atención.-

-Ojo! –Advirtió.- Es que estaba pensando que Ace está un poco raro. Entre clases no ha salido al pasillo a hablar, no se ha levantado ni ha tocado su bocadillo. ¿No parece que le pase algo?

-Ahora que lo dices... –Asintió. –Cuando vuelva le preguntaremos qué le pasa.

Mientras Ace había entrado en uno de los baños que...¡Milagro! No estaba vomitivo ni especialmente asqueroso de suciedad. Cerró la puerta y respiró hondo. Quizás ese mensaje daba por terminada su relación, quizás Marco le pedía perdón, quizás quería hacer las paces. Podía ser cualquier cosa, pero algo le decía que ese mensaje no cesaría la relación, quería ser positivo, así que por fin lo abrió.

"Thatch, tenías razón. Será mejor que no hable con él unos días hasta que tenga claro lo que quiero. Hablar con Ace hoy sería un error del que me has prevenido. Menos mal que en momentos como este puedo contar con alguien que me escucha, yoi. Por cierto, ya tengo los apuntes que querías. Muchas gracias."

El corazón no le dio un vuelco, ¡sino 17! ¿Thatch? Ese nombre le sonaba, Marco le había mencionado alguna vez y le había visto etiquetado en fotos junto a él. Pero...¿Ese tal Thatch le había estado aconsejando? ¿Desde cuándo? Y ¿por qué? Sintió que la sangre desaparecía de sus mejillas pecosas y un nudo en el estómago empezó a formarse. Marco había encontrado alguien a contarle sus penas y sus problemas de relación con él. Envidiaba que él tuviera ese otro tipo de relación con alguien. ¿Por qué no discutía sus problemas con él, el implicado? La rabia se apoderó de él, mezclada con falta de seguridad. Definitivamente un ataque de celos le vino encima.

* * *

Bueno! Ahí va la segunda parte del fanfic, espero que esté gustando! Como hace poco fue el cumple de Ace y de Roger estoy muy emotiva ;A; Besis


	3. Algo nuevo

Law salió del lavabo viendo que sus patillas estaban despeinadas tras el jaleo de ponerse el gorro y quitárselo cada vez que el profesor de turno le decía que según el reglamento del instituto los gorros o gorras estaban prohibidas en las aulas, debido a blablablá. Se las acariciaba cuando escuchó un gemido de dolor en el lavabo. Extrañado, siguió a la suya, pero en pocos segundos un leve sollozo salió de la misma puerta. ¿Qué debía hacer? Quizás ese que estuviera dentro no quería que nadie le interrumpiera. Miró a los lados y al no ver a nadie más en el baño, dirigió su mirada a esa puerta misteriosa. Por el agujero de la parte inferior visualizó unas correas de mochila azul oscuro, le sonaban. Quizás conocía a ese chico. Pero finalmente prefirió no intervenir y salió hacia las clases.

Cuando Ace escuchó que los pasos ligeros que había estado oyendo se alejaron pensó que era el momento de salir de su "refugio". Se miró en el espejo, y aunque había intentado no llorar, la nariz se le había enrojecido y los ojos se le habían hinchado. "Genial", pensó. Decidió lavarse la cara con agua fría para intentar hacer desaparecer esos rasgos que le delatarían si alguien viera. Se colocó la mochila y salió hacia las aulas.

-Nada, que no llega. –Suspiró Sabo, mirando su reloj. –Falta 1 minuto para que toque la campana de volver a clase.

-A lo mejor ha ido subiendo a clase. Pasemos por el baño y si no, pues estará en la clase que toca, que eeees... –Los ojos del moreno rodaron hacia Sabo, esperando una respuesta.

-Luffy, llevamos unos meses de clase. Deberías saberte como mínimo el horario. –Rió.

Efectivamente, pasaron por el lavabo y allí no había nadie. Subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la clase, Ace estaba sentado en su sitio, muy serio, sentado al lado de Law, muy serio también. Ambos miraban al frente sin pestañear. Aunque... Miraron alrededor y todo el mundo estaba igual.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Quién se ha dignado a pasarse por clase? ¡Si son los señoritos Sabo y Luffy! Quizás crean tener el privilegio de llegar a clase justo el día que tienen un examen sorpresa, sí, eso es. ¡Pues no! –A grito pelado, el profesor Smoker se dirigió a los únicos dos alumnos que faltaban para esa clase que tanto prometía.

-Matemáticas... –Susurró Luffy, como un quejido salido del alma.

Ace pensaba que ese examen le aliviaría un poco, que le obligaría a pensar en algo distinto al tema de Marco. Pues se equivocaba. Cada función le recordaba a todas las veces que el rubio le había ayudado con esa maldita asignatura. A pesar de ser el profesor particular de Luffy en un principio, cuando sus dos amigos iban a casa de este para atender a la clase, la seriedad de Marco en los momentos precisos y las sonrisas que se le escapaban cuando debía mantenerse firme ante las tonterías de Luffy habían hecho que se fijara en él. Y a Marco... ¿Qué fue lo que cautivó a Marco de él? Nunca lo había sabido y nunca lo había preguntado. Obviamente, ahora no era el momento. De golpe, el timbre.

-Dadme todos los exámenes antes de que salga por la puerta o tendréis un cero. –Smoker cogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta entre los gritos desesperados de los demás alumnos de "Era muy difícil" "Esto no lo hemos dado" "¿Por qué quieres que suspendamos?". Ace consiguió dárselo antes de que se fuera esperando conseguir un 6 raspado para no destrozar su nota media, al menos. Se sentó en su silla sin mirar y notó algo.. ¿blando? Luffy estaba sentado en su sitio.

-¿¡ACE, QUÉ TE PASA? –Exclamó Luffy, haciendo que su grito resonara en toda el aula.

-Luffy, no grites. –Le chitó Sabo.- Ahora en serio, Ace, ¿qué ocurre? Has estado raro todo el día.

-Mh, no pasa nada. Es que... hoy he dormido mal y no he desayunado...

-Ni te has comido tu bocadillo. –Contestó Sabo, con el tono que debe poner una madre en esas situaciones. –Dinos la verdad.

-Ayer tuve una pequeña pelea con Marco, es solo eso.

-¿Seguro? –Intentó aclarar el rubio.- ¿Seguro que fue pequeña?

-Os lo aseguro. ¡No os preocupéis! Mañana estaré bien.

-Vaaaaaaaale. –Contestó Luffy, con ojos sospechosos. –Volviendo al tema que nos ocupa. No te has comido tu bocadillo, ¿no es así? ¿Puedo comérmelo yo? –Ace rió entre dientes y sacó de su mochila el bocadillo que se había preparado la noche anterior. -¡Gracias!

Law volvió al aula tras ir a dar unas caladas a su cigarro en los baños y se sentó en su sitio al lado de Ace, se recostó sobre su silla y entonces se dio cuenta. Las correas de la mochila de Ace eran idénticas a las que había visto en el lavabo en el descanso. ¡Ace era el que lloraba! Buscó a Ace entre los compañeros y vio que caminaba hacia la fuente con sus dos amigos esforzándose por sacar sonrisas de una cara triste, pidiéndole peras al olmo. Pero no tenía claro si tenía que decirle algo. Él era más que un compañero para él, pero no era de su banda de amigos, sin embargo en ocasiones se habían contado cosas entre clase y clase. Si estaba forzándose a fingir estar bien delante de sus amigos significaba que ellos no sabían lo que le pasaba, y en cambio él sabía un poco más. Sí, estaba decidido a preguntarle. hr

¡Tercer capítulo! ¿Mola? Yo creo que mola. Me estoy matando un poquito a escribir porque ahora volverán las clases y no tendré tiempo. Perdón a aquellas que me sigan, pero si de verdad os gusta, tranquilas que habrá más. Besis!


	4. Algo nuevo II

Ace volvió a su asiento y no pudo evitar lo tenso que estaba su compañero. Law casi se mordía el labio de los nervios. El pecoso le miró fijamente como quien observa un cuadro surrealista, intentando entenderlo, girando la cabeza, acercándose y alejándose.

-Oye, Law est-...

-¿Qué hacías llorando en el baño? –Soltó el de patillas, mirándole.

-¿Eh? –Era lo último que esperaba escuchar Ace en ese momento. -¿Cómo? Debes haberte confundido, yo no he llorando nunca! Y menos en el baño del instituto.

-Sé que eras tú, has estado raro todo el día.

-Otro diciendo que estoy raro. –Dijo suspirando llevándose una mano a la cabeza apartándose el pelo de la frente pero inevitablemente, volviendo a caer.

-Además... –Señaló su mochila.- He reconocido las correas de tu mochila.

-Oh... Vale. Bueno, no es nada, no te preocupes.

-Me preocupo si no me sigues el rollo con mis chistes malos y mis comentarios a los idiotas de clase. –Respondió. –Venga, dime qué te pasa.

Entonces algo pasó por la cabeza de Ace. Estaba planteándose decirle la verdad, no esa medio-verdad que le había dicho a sus amigos. Se moría de ganas de contárselo a alguien, quería liberarse de ese peso. Quería escuchar una opinión algo objetiva sobre la pelea de la noche anterior, pero ¿por qué le apetecía contárselo a Law?

-Verás, yo tengo.. o tenía novio.

-Sí, un tal Marco, no?

-Sí. Llevamos ya un tiempo juntos y... ayer tuvimos una discusión bastante fuerte. […]

-Vaya...

-Y ahora mismo no sé si seguimos juntos o no.

-...No se lo has contado a tus amigos, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque finges estar bien con ellos. ¿Me equivoco?

-Pues no te equivocas, no. No tenía ganas de ir aireándolo, por eso.

-Pues siempre que quieras puedes hablar conmigo.

Y aunque Law no era muy amigo del contacto humano, se aventuró a darle un breve abrazo a Ace. Este se sorprendió porque sabía eso sobre el chico del gorro, le correspondió en el abrazo y sonrió ligeramente. Ace no tenía ni idea de lo que se desencadenaría debido a su confesión y a ese abrazo de Trafalgar.

Cada día que pasaba Law se esforzaba por hacer reír a Ace, por hacerle pensar en otra cosa que le distrajera, por ver a aquel compañero, cada vez más cercano a ser un amigo, feliz. Ace se fue recuperando de su leve depre hasta que empezó a sentirse tan bien como antes. El proceso debió acelerarse porque no quería que Sabo y Luffy pensaran más de la cuenta sobre qué le había pasado, pero lo más bochornoso era el asunto de su padre.

-Ehhh... Esto, hijo... ¿Va todo bien con... Marco? Ejem, que no es que tenga ningún problema, porque yo soy un padre muy moderno y quiero entenderte y no veo mal que salgas con alguien de tu mismo sexo... ¡Digo, género! No sexo. –Tosía nervioso mientras la cara de su hijo se volvía roja y en ese espesor desaparecían las pecas heredadas de Rouge.

-Ya, Roger, me repites esa coletilla del padre moderno cada vez que mencionas a Marco. Sí, todo va bien. –Resoplaba.

-Bueno... –Roger consiguió reponerse de haber pronunciado la "palabra prohibida" y en un tono más serio y paternal.- Pues no lo parece.

-No te preocupes. –Y así salía de la situación que despreciaba, hablar de cómo se sentía con su padre. No es que fuera mal tío, pero sabía que él no podía entenderle y lo veía como una pérdida de tiempo.

Se puso en su ordenador a esquematizar algunos trabajos pero las notificaciones no paraban, seguro que eran todas de Luffy y Sabo, hablando sobre alguna peli que estarían poniendo en la televisión. Después de 10 minutos sin parar, lo miró. Efectivamente, 58 mensajes de Luffy y Sabo, pero había 2 más. Y ambos decían lo mismo "¿Te apetece quedar?", pero de emisores distintos: Law y Marco. hr

Wooo, la cosa avanza, pero hacia dónde? E_E Espero que siga gustando y eso~ Besis a las seguidoras.


	5. Sentimientos nuevos

Tuvo que leerlo más de una docena de veces y es que esa era una casualidad muy grande. Ambos estaban en línea, esperando una respuesta del pobre, al que casi le da un patatús. Y su respuesta fue la misma para los dos "Claro, ¿dónde y cuándo?". Tras unos segundos largos e intensos Marco contestó el primero "Me paso mañana por tu casa en un rato? Creo recordar que entonces tu padre trabaja", y este le respondió con un sí. Poco después, llegó la respuesta de Trafalgar "¿En la plaza después de comer?" y otro sí fue su respuesta.

Entonces de golpe una idea le apareció en la cabeza. ¿Acaso estaban flirteando Law y él sin haberse dado cuenta? ¿Querría quedar con él solo para hablar o iba con segundas intenciones? Y en ese caso, ¿estaba él de acuerdo? ¿Le gustaba Law? La verdad es que había acertado aquel día de examen sorpresa de matemáticas al contarle lo ocurrido porque había tenido mucho apoyo por su parte, y no solo eso, había ganado un amigo con el que podría contar en los malos momentos... ¿Pero un amigo o algo más? Pensándolo bien, lo mejor sería poner la mente en blanco, que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar y ya está.

Su padre había cocinado sus famosos ravioli que milagrosamente no se habían quemado por dentro, así que agradeció a los dioses que esa tarde el estómago no le ardería ni dolería. Comió tranquilamente y fue a su cuarto a cambiarse. Empezó a mirar ropa por su armario, pero le parecía poca y poco apropiada para su ¿cita? de esa tarde.

Otra idea por su cabeza, ¿estaba analizando con precisión su ropa como hacía cuando creía que Marco le iba a pedir salir juntos? Aunque lo intentaba no conseguía dejar la mente en blanco como desearía. Fue un poco a ciegas, eligiendo unos pantalones oscuros, botas militares y una sudadera. "Seguro que él no le ha dado tantas vueltas como yo", pensó. Cuando ya estuvo listo se quedó unos segundos mirándose en el espejo, peinándose y poniéndose colonia. Una vez listo, salió hacia la plaza.

Se sentó en un banco al lado de un seto y se entretuvo mirando una mariquita muy grande que se le posó en la mano, era tan grande que hasta le daba algo de repelús. Pero una ventolera vino y esta cayó al suelo y se fue lentamente. Miraba al suelo contando los peldaños que conseguía alcanzar su vista cuando apareció Trafalgar. Le echó una ojeada de arriba abajo y vio lo bien vestido que iba: Unos pantalones claros muy ajustados con unas motas por los costados más oscuras, una chaqueta negra de cuero y unas botas relucientes como sus ojos ámbar.

-Perdona, ¿te he hecho esperar?

-No, acababa de llegar. –Se incorporó.- ¿Quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta?

-Me lo has quitado de la boca.

Comenzaron a caminar al compás por la acera vacía, pues a esa hora la mayoría de la gente descansaba tras la comida. Se lanzaban algunas miradas furtivas por el rabillo del ojo, no habían abierto la boca porque se sentían algo incómodos, no estaban allí "por obligación" como en clase, donde se sentían bien al confortarse el uno al otro con sus bromas, ellos habían decidido salir de esos muros para pasar un rato juntos.

-Has comido bien? –Abrió Law la boca, para romper el hielo.

-Sí, mi padre ha conseguido hacer unos ravioli comestibles. –Sonrió. Tras este corto intercambio de palabrejas volvió el silencio, tan solo se escuchaba cantar a un canario desesperado por alguna casa cercana.

-Me alegra que aceptaras a venir. –Consiguió escupir esas palabras por fin.- Porque esto significa que... somos amigos, al menos, ¿sabes?

-Sí, claro. Te considero amigo mío desde hace un tiempo, desde que te preocupas tanto por mí. No vamos con el mismo grupo de amigos, pero sí, yo te considero uno. –Esas palabras tan sinceras hicieron sonrojarse al del gorro.

-Y... dime, alguna noticia del Marco Polo? –Law utilizaba ese nombre para burlarse un poquillo de ese novio de la relación en el limbo de Ace.

-Pues... –Decidió contarle la verdad, hasta ahora le había ido bien haciéndolo.- Sí, justo hoy me ha dicho que si quedamos mañana. Le he dicho que sí, porque quiero aclarar las cosas.

-Y si las aclaráis, ¿qué crees que pasará? –Law tragó saliva sonoramente.-

-Pues que o pondremos los pilares para una relación más sólida y mejorada o romperemos. –Esa última palabra intentó decirla casi entre dientes, le daba miedo pronunciarla. Le daba miedo que si rompían esa relación toda la confianza que había conseguido en sí mismo, todo lo que había aprendido, lo olvidara para no recordar ese tiempo en el que estuvo con Marco, ese tiempo tan feliz que había acabado.

-Dime, ¿qué le contarás?

-No lo sé, no sé si tendré fuerzas para decirle todo lo que me pasa por la cabeza. –Miraba el increíble jardín de una casa cercana que se alzaba hasta el cielo y bajó la mirada hacia el rostro de su amigo.- Porque ahora mismo estoy confundido. –Fijó sus ojos en los ojos de Law, fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

-Pues... Dale algo de lo que hablar. –Notó unas manos cálidas por los costados de su rostro, y los labios de Law cada vez más cerca de los suyos, pero tenía tiempo para poder hacerle la cobra... Pero no quería ni le apetecía, estaba deseando ser besado por Trafalgar, simplemente cerró los ojos y notó sus labios mullidos contra los suyos, empezando un beso que efectivamente, le daría que hablar.


	6. Cuando todo se tuerce

Después de la... Sí, definitivamente aquello había sido una cita, con Law, Ace volvió a casa, y ahora sí había conseguido tener la mente en blanco, no quería pensar en ese beso que tanto le había gustado. Pensándolo, solo había sido besado por dos personas: Law y Marco. Ahora podía comparar los besos y labios de cada uno, y quizás, con el tiempo, cómo era cada uno en la cama... Un momento, un momento, no, ¡eso no era en lo que tenía que pensar! Tenía que pensar en qué hablaría con Marco, mañana iba a saber hacia dónde se encaminaría su vida en el futuro más próximo, como mínimo. Se fue a dormir con el sabor de Law en los labios, y con su tacto en el rostro y en el principio de su cuello.

Timbre, timbre, timbre... ¡Timbre! No paraba de sonar, se había dormido, era casi la hora de comer según su despertador, que había pensado que esa mañana había sido mejor no funcionar. Salió corriendo de la cama y abrió la puerta para encontrarse al rubio con unos bocadillos en el umbral.

-Veo que te has puesto tus mejores para recibirme, me halagas. –Ace se dio cuenta de que había salido de la cama simplemente con los bóxers, ni camiseta ni pantalones. –Y eso, ¿es que te alegras de verme? –Miró hacia sus bóxers y se tapó instintivamente con sus manos, mientras el rubio reía. –Era broma, era broma. –Ace suspiró y descubrió las manos de sus partes.

-Pasa. –Se adentró con Marco en el salón, rascándose la espalda y pasándose la mano por su cabello negro escuchó al mayor.

-Tienes hambre, verdad? –Le lanzó un bocadillo de lomo.- Todo tuyo.

Gracias. –Lo alcanzó al vuelo y le dio un bocado.- Bueno, ¿hablamos?

-Sí claro.

Se sentaron en la mesa del salón, mirándose de frente, cada uno con un bocadillo al que le iban dando grandes mordiscos. Empezaron a hablar sobre cómo se encontraba cada uno, sobre cómo se sentían respecto al otro, y Ace no dudó en hablarle de Thatch y de ese mensaje erróneo.

-Eso... Bueno, cuando estuve mal, Thatch estuvo ahí conmigo para ayudarme.

-Pues yo creo que lo que hizo fue ir comiéndote la cabeza poco a poco.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes acusarle de algo tan grave? Thatch ha sido un buen amigo cuando no podía hablar con nadie más.

-Podríamos haber intentado hablar tú y yo, sin necesidad de Thatch. –Replicó, poniendo retintín en la última palabra.

-¿Me quieres decir que tú no has hablado con nadie de los nuestro? ¿No te has desahogado con nadie?

-Pues sí, pero él no ha estado comiéndome el coco. –Aunque en realidad, un poco sí. Bastante.

-¿No? Yo podría decir lo mismo de ese crío, seguro que es alguno de tus amiguitos.

Ace estaba sorprendido, Marco jamás había usado ese tono tan despectivo con él ni con nada que él apreciara. No sabía qué decir ni cómo sentirse.

-¿Crío? ¿Tú crees que yo también soy un crío, verdad?

-Pues sí, eso es exactamente lo que creo, no tienes ni idea de lo que es la vida y te darás un batacazo cuando lo veas. Tú vives en las nubes, y yo no tengo tiempo para estar con los pies en la tierra y subir a tus fantasías de adolescente cuando te parezca.

-¡Pues vete con tu querido Thatch a tomar viento! –Ace desapareció de la escena y volvió en unos instantes con algunas cartas y recuerdos de Marco, que le lanzó a las manos.- No lo necesitaré más. –Marco lo recogió y se quedó mirando al mayor.- Yo te quería.

-Querías?

-Sí, pero no quiero acercarme a alguien que quiere alejarse de mí.

-Lo entiendo. –Respiró hondo.- Supongo que damos esto por acabado. Me voy.

-Oh, antes... Una cosa... –Cogió valor de sus entrañas.- Este tiempo en que no hemos hablado, ¿has estado con alguien? –El otro suspiró mirando a otro lado.

-Sí, he estado con Thatch. –Admitió sin poder mirarle a la cara. –Perdona.

-Vale, eso es todo, puedes irte.

Marco se fue por la puerta y Ace la cerró y cayó al suelo a lágrima viva, no había llorado así desde que la relación había empezado a ir mal. Sollozaba como si le arrancaran la piel, todo lo que sentía le superaba, no podía con todo lo sucedido en tan poco tiempo. Él entendía que su relación no fuera perfecta y pudiera acabar, pero ¿de esa manera? Jamás hubiera pensado que Marco pudiera serle infiel sin haber declarado por acabada la relación. No entendía nada de aquello. Y por otro lado, ¿lo que sentía por Law era cierto o era solo por el despecho del asunto de Marco? A él le gustaba Law, o al menos, eso pensaba. Cuando se le pasó el berrinche, se dio una ducha tibia para volver a tener algo de sensibilidad en el cuerpo. Tomó algo frío y se fue a dormir cuando todavía ni había anochecido, no estaba para nadie ni tenía ganas de hacer nada.

Se despertó al día siguiente sobre las 9 de la mañana, se notaba algo extraño, abrió los ojos pero no veía bien, le pasaba algo. Se dio cuenta de que su padre le había dejado un post-it pegado en la frente: "Hijo, me he ido con Rayleigh a un restaurante que conoce, volveré a la noche que luego nos vamos de karaoke" y una carita sonriente con un espeso y ancho bigote.

Lo tenía claro, iba a llamarle, quería que fuera a su casa y terminaran de solucionarlo todo.


	7. El comienzo de algo nuevo

Unos minutos después de su llamada, el timbre sonó de la misma manera que había sonado el día anterior, tan solo que esta vez no estaba dormido y sí llevaba pantalones. Abrió la puerta y miró a los ojos al que esperaba desde la otra parte. Este entró sin hablar y le robó un beso de los labios al pecoso, sorprendido, pero de nuevo bajó sus párpados y disfrutó del sabor de Law. En ese momento estaba mucho más receptivo que en su primer beso, y notó el ligero sabor a tabaco, el olor de su colonia cítrica, y las gotitas de sudor que caían por su frente. Seguro que había acudido corriendo a la llamada de su compañero de pupitre para consolarle. Pues... lo había conseguido. Cerró la puerta y se dieron la mano, pues Ace no quería que su amigo se perdiera de camino a su habitación.

-Después de esto, quiero que me cuentes lo que pasó ayer y cómo estás. –Advirtió Law al moreno, antes de refrescarle el cuello paseándole su lengua alargada y afilada con pasión.

Las botas de ambos desaparecieron por el suelo de la habitación, olvidadas. Se abrazaban, pecho contra pecho, muslo contra muslo, tanto, que sentían que la ropa les oprimía de hacer les movimientos que desearían. Por eso Law sentó a su compañero en su cama y empezó a deslizarle el pantalón hacia el suelo, hizo igual con el suyo. Cuando solo llevaban sus camisetas y sus bóxers, las lanzaron al aire para deshacerse de ellas y entrar solo con ellos en la cama de Ace. Ambos estaban medio incorporados en la cama, rozando sus cuerpos tibios que ascendían de temperatura por segundos. Se miraban con deseo y disimulo las mismas preguntas rondaban la cabeza de ambos: ¿Estaba bien aquello que hacían? ¿Era demasiado pronto? ¿Qué pasaría después?

A Ace le recorrió un escalofrío por el cuerpo al pensar que quizás tras este encuentro, Law dejaba de hacerle caso y de ser su amigo. Él había confiado plenamente en él, pero ¿y sí, igual que Thatch, Law también había manipulado la relación hacia la ruptura? Le miraba a los ojos, sin pestañear, intentando decidir qué paso dar, podía echarle de su cama y de su casa e intentar seguir siendo solo amigos, o seguir adelante con aquello y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

-¿Va todo bien? –Murmuró Trafalgar a su oído, acariciándole el pelo con dulzura. Entonces se atrevió a hacer una de esas preguntas que hervían en la cazuela que era su cabeza en ese momento. – ¿Crees que es demasiado pronto?

-No lo sé. –Respondió con un leve bufido que hizo que el cabello sobre su frente volara hacia atrás. - ¿Qué pasará después de esto?

-Solo lo sabremos si lo probamos. –Sonrió de costado, con un poco de malicia, cosa que no calmó en absoluto los calores internos de Ace.

Cada uno estaba a un lado de la cama, pero sus piernas se rozaban continuamente igual que sus manos. Los dedos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo del otro con paseos y caricias, haciendo que a Ace se le erizara todo lo "erizable". Pero por alguna razón Law estaba más seguro de sí, con más confianza de que aquello que hacían estaba bien y que no debían reprimirse. Como el anfitrión se dio cuenta, a pesar de seguir con sus carantoñas, dejaba que poco a poco Trafalgar llevara la voz cantante, posicionándose centímetro a centímetro sobre su cuerpo excitado. Ace vio que ya no había vuelta atrás, pero todo aquello le gustaba, la sensación de encontrarse bajo Law le reconfortaba en más de un sentido. Por ello sacó su mano de las sábanas y la alargó hacia la lámpara roja de su mesita de noche, quería intimidad para lo que iba a ocurrir. Pero algo le paró, notó una palmada juguetona junto a su mano que le frenó y se quedó mirando sorprendido a su compañero.

-No apagues la luz, me gusta ver las cosas claras. –Recogió la mano de Ace con dulzura y se la colocó en el principio de su bóxer negro. Sus cuerpos ya apenas podían distarse, empezaban a fundirse entre frotes y caricias que les encendían más y más. Esos frotes condujeron a que ambos perdieran los bóxers y vieran lo excitados que estaban ambos, mirándose con asombro.

Ace no sabía si Law había visto a más chicos desnudos en esa situación, pero él desde luego lo había visto. Y es que no podía evitar pensar en Marco en un momento así. Con Marco todo eran caricias y cariños, todo delicado y meditado, era como había sido siempre. Pero reflexionando, Trafalgar no tenía pinta de ir a ser igual que su ex pareja. Trafalgar tenía aspecto de saber lo que quería e ir a conseguirlo por las buenas o... por las menos buenas.

-Ace, ¿Ace?

-¿Qué pasa?

-No pongas esa cara de pasmado que me asusto, tío. –Replicó.- Tienes la cabeza en otro sitio.

-No, no, perdona. –Le acaricio el borde de su rostro, rodeando sus patillas.- Te prometo que voy a tener la cabeza donde me corresponde. –Sonrió, esperando ver la reacción del otro, que soltó una fina carcajada, que relajó a ambos.

Los frotes sin un milímetro de tela eran mucho más intensos, convirtiéndose en un masaje cuerpo a cuerpo del que los gemidos y murmullos de placer escapaban por los labios sin el permiso del que los entonaba. Los gemidos más notorios eran claramente los de Ace, que aunque se contenía mordiéndose los labios, los soltaba con naturalidad, lo que provocaba que Law más pasión y empeño en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo bajo esas sábanas azul cielo que empezaban a teñirse de placer.

Ese placer empezaba a convertirse en insoportable sin ir más allá, era un sinsentido continuar así sin ir más adelante. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, dándose pleno derecho para seguir con aquella aventura que había empezado ese día con un examen sorpresa de matemáticas. Notaban el ardor dentro, necesitaban liberarlo intercambiándolo con el del otro. Entre las sábanas, la postura de ambos cambió aunque Ace seguía estando en el lado inferior y Law en el superior, pero ese canje hizo más cómodo todo lo que vino después. Las respiraciones entrecortadas y los clamores de placer empezaron a empapar la habitación mientras los roces, los besos, las sacudidas y esas caricias tan frenéticas no cesaban. Ace cerraba los ojos del gozo que le producía todo aquello, pero Law había tenido razón, quería ver las cosas claras y debía permanecer con los ojos bien abiertos observando los vaivenes de su cama, cada vez más atropellados y enérgicos, que terminaron con un gran aullido y un golpe seco.

La ropa de cama revuelta había sido testigo de muchas cosas, pero sobre todo, de la aclaración de ideas de Ace, porque ya lo tenía claro. Aquello lo había gustado, como habían dejado ver sus gritos, pero lo que determinó su respuesta fue la actitud de Law, jamás se había sentido tan a gusto con alguien, con tanta facilidad para contarle lo que le ocurría por la cabeza. Pero lo único que le quedaba por resolver era si Law sentía lo mismo, sus sentimientos ya estaban claros.

Law sentía que había perdido el control sobre sus sentimientos desde que Ace se abría con él, pero tras lo ocurrido, ya no le importaba. No le importaba dar rienda suelta a sus emociones si eran bien recibidas por alguien sensible con quien siempre contar.

Ambos estaban rendidos, caídos por el cansancio y la pasión que no había desaparecido todavía de dentro. Ahora todo lo que les apetecía era descansar y pensar en esa nueva relación que ya comenzaba. Se acurrucaron bajo esas sábanas impregnadas por su sudor y descansaron, por fin tranquilos.

* * *

Law y Ace empezaron a salir juntos oficialmente, haciendo manitas en su mesa, haciendo cortas escapadas juntos a los baños y robándose besos entre clase y clase. Law y Luffy se alegraban de que Ace volviera a ser el de siempre y que no se saltara ninguna comida, ya que Luffy empezaba a estar sobrealimentado. A veces en los descansos, los grupos de las dos parte de la pareja se juntaban y podían apreciar lo felices que eran sus amigos con el otro. Ace no supo mucho más de Marco, tan solo que acabó la carrera y que terminó su relación con Thatch porque este le fue infiel con una camarera de la cafetería de la universidad. Pero a Ace eso ya no le importaba, Marco era el pasado y su presente y futuro era Law. Se sentía más cómodo al estar a alguien de su "nivel" que le comprendiera como él lo hacía.

_~Y fueron felices y comieron perdices._

_Y es que pensándolo bien... Law en la cama era mucho mejor que Marco._

* * *

**FIN DEL FANFIC. Es la primera vez que acabo un ff! Voy a llorar de la emoción~. Espero que haya gustado y eso y que este último capítulo haya provocado fuegos internos como los de Ace. (Es gracioso por la mera mera no mi. (?) ) MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME. 8DDD **


End file.
